


and the living is easy

by NotPersephone



Series: Count and Countess Lecter [35]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Lecter Family on holidays, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my most used tag no surprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: Bedelia’s hand rests on the open book, finger marking the last paragraph, but it is just a decorous gesture; she has barely read one sentence, the sight in front of her making for much more engrossing distraction. One that makes her heart leap in unexpected ways.





	and the living is easy

The large brim of the sun hat hides the sparks in the woman’s eyes, but a soft smile adorning her lips betrays her delight.

Sitting in the shadow of a white umbrella, on the far side of the secluded beach, safely out of reach on the frisky waves, Bedelia watches as two figures splash happily among the azure sea waters. The blue of the sea is framed by the black grains of the sand on the shore, light and dark coming together in a flawless weave, a fitting distinction for its current occupants. Bedelia’s hand rests on the open book, finger marking the last paragraph, but it is just a decorous gesture; she has barely read one sentence, the sight in front of her making for much more engrossing distraction. One that makes her heart leap in unexpected ways.

The corners of her mouth turn up higher as she sees her daughter beginning to proudly display her swimming skills for Hannibal who remains close to her, both admiring and keeping a watchful eye on her, yet still sending spatters of water in her direction. Bedelia smirks, wondering who the actual child is there. The sun glares high above them, turning the surface of the water into glimmering jewels that twinkle in tempo with Mira’s laughter, ringing loud enough for Bedelia to hear, making her heart swell anew.

After a while, Mira’s laps change direction and she advances towards the shore. Once the water is shallow enough, she stands up and starts taking big steps, eager in her new pursuit, the rising waves being no match for the little girl’s energy. She steps out of the water and does not stop, quite the contrary, now that she is on dry land, she launches into a sprint, sand sticking to her wet feet with the remaining grains bursting in the air behind her. She reaches Bedelia’s lounging chair in no time and stops abruptly, tiny hands trying to brush away the wet hair sticking to her face while she directs a big smile at Bedelia.

“Did you enjoy the swim?” Bedelia asks, hand abandoning the book and immediately reaching for a towel as she shifts in her spot to dry her daughter, ignoring the specks of water and sand marking her clean oasis.

“Yes, I did” she nods eagerly, patiently standing while Bedelia whisks away the remaining drops of moisture from her skin, embracing her firmly with the towel.

Mira’s amazement at her first encounter with the open sea was a thing to behold, and it still has not lost its charms on her.

“I am glad,” Bedelia smiles gently at her, now discarding the towel and taking the bottle of sunscreen lotion, setting to apply a fresh layer on her daughter’s skin.

She might be scorning Hannibal’s over-protectiveness at times, but she finds herself looking out for their daughter just as fiercely. And sunburn is not a matter to be taken lightly.

“I showed Papa the swimming styles we practised,” Mira chirps happily as Bedelia’s hands work their way over her exposed skin.

“That is wonderful. And I am sure he was eager to learn from you,” Bedelia encourages her daughter, fingers reaching around her tiny nose, making sure no spot remains without sun cover.

“He still needs to work on his dog paddle,” scrunching her nose, Mira concludes matter-of-factly, making Bedelia smirk anew.

“I am certain he will improve under your tutelage,” having finished her task, Bedelia’s finger now strokes Mira’s nose playfully, making her laugh again. She sets the bottle aside, looking at her daughter with affection.

“You should come swim with us,” Mira says with fresh enthusiasm, hand reaching for Bedelia’s, all ready to pull her away from her seat.

“I am quite comfortable seating in the shadow,” Bedelia responds, her tone gentle, not wanting to sound too harsh in her rejection.

“But I miss you there,” Mira’s gaze turns crestfallen, her grip not faltering, “And I sure Papa misses you too.”

Bedelia glances in the direction of the sea, just as Hannibal emerges from the water and steps onto the beach, a rather fortunate _coincidence_. He pauses to brush his hair back, head tilting towards the sky, enjoying the warmth. And giving Bedelia an excellent view of his body, clad in nothing but a pair of swimming shorts, taut chest glistening under the sun. A flawless performance for a one-woman audience he knows is watching intensely.

_Oh, she is sure he misses her._

“You like the way Papa looks,” Mira states all the sudden, making Bedelia’s gaze turn to her once more, her familiar dark eyes shining with bright curiosity as she scrutinises Bedelia’s reactions.

It amazes her still, the ever-growing brilliance of their daughter and her keen perception, going well beyond her age.

“Yes, I do,” Bedelia responds truthfully, fingers reaching to sweep the few unruly strands of hair behind her ear.

She knows Hannibal watches them from a distance, relinquishing any responsibility for the plan of luring Bedelia into the water and probably enjoying not being on the receiving end of Mira’s persuasive skills for once.

“And he likes the way you look too,” Mira carries on in the same certain manner.

“Does he?” Bedelia asks, hiding an amused smile behind a press of her lips while Hannibal’s influence slips into the open.

“Of course, he always does,” Mira frowns at Bedelia’s lapse of common sense. It is all very obvious as far as she is concerned.

“You can watch him while we swim,” she pronounces, treating the matter as a foregone conclusion and gently pulling at Bedelia’s arm.

Having no counterarguments to these excellent points, Bedelia takes off her hat and allows her daughter to guide her from the cover of the umbrella and onto the heat of the open air. The sand is hot under Bedelia’s feet, but her daughter’s decisive stride leads them to the cool shallows of the seashore in no time. Hannibal does not wait for them, but returns to the water, as if paving a safe path for them to follow.

Having reached their destination, Mira lets go of Bedelia’s hand and marches into the sea with obvious relish, having clearly taken after Bedelia with her love for the water. Bedelia smiles and follows her, walking much slower, adjusting to the sudden burst of cold around her, but still keeping up with the little girl’s much smaller steps.

Soon the sea level becomes too deep for Mira to walk and she begins to swim, arms and legs moving with practised effortlessness. The water still only reaching to her waist, Bedelia watches her with a pride, all the hours they spend in the pool together bearing bountiful fruit. Yet her gaze remains vigilant, the sea being much more temperamental than the controlled space of their swimming pool.

“She is quite the professional,” Hannibal appears at Bedelia’s side at last, expected sparks of delight dancing in his eyes.

“She’s a natural,” Bedelia concurs, her voice brimming with emotions, ones that still take by surprise. But she no longer feels like she is standing outside her own self and merely looking in, now she embraces the feelings and dives into their unsettled depths.

“It is in her blood after all,” Hannibal proclaims with his usual solemnity, each speck of Bedelia manifesting itself in their daughter filling him with utmost exaltation. And making Bedelia’s emotions swirl deeper in turn. She exhales slowly, settling her heart and its rapid beat.

“I heard _you_ need to improve,” she says, tilting her head slightly and giving him a brief glance of reprimand before turning her gaze back to their daughter.

“I might need a few private lessons,” he steps closer to Bedelia, hand reaching to rest on her buttock and fondling it eagerly, the gesture and all its implications concealed by surface of the water.

Her eyes light up with a fresh scold at this poorly timed expression of desire, but his hand stays firmly in place. Bedelia says nothing, knowing well that her body will betray her, already leaning into his caress. Hannibal’s hand obediently moves to her other buttock, not wanting to leave any part of her behind without affection, than wraps around her waist, ready to pull her into his arms.

“Later,” she finally speaks then disentangles herself from his hold in one smooth motion and dives into a swim despite the shallow water, moving in the direction of their daughter.

Mira beams in delight at her mother joining her, tiny head turning to make sure her mother follows her exact course. Bedelia’s head turns as well, to glimpse at Hannibal, still standing in the same spot and staring at them both with exaltation as if they were two sirens tempting with their glamour.

A sudden frivolous urge to break his daydream enters Bedelia’s mind; she stops mid-stroke, then turns back, her hands swooping through the water and sending a giant splash in his direction, drenching him instantly. Blinking the drops away, Hannibal’s adoring expression turns into genuine startle while Mira bursts into laughter, delighted with her mother’s playfulness. Not waiting for Hannibal to retaliate, Bedelia resumes her strokes and catches up with their daughter.

“Let’s get Papa a chance to practice his swimming, shall we?” she urges her on.

“Yes!” Mira exclaims happily, her legs kicking with fresh fervour as she moves forward alongside her mother.

They quickly gain momentum, leaving the now grinning Hannibal nothing but to follow them.

The sun already begins its descend beyond the horizon, long shadows now colouring the lines of the water a darker shade of blue, when they finally make their way back to their villa.

The water has finally managed to get the best of Mira, all her energy spent and needing to be recharged; she now rests safely in Hannibal’s embrace, her head pressed against his shoulder, arm flung over the side of his arm, in deep oblivion of sleep.

The heat releases its hold on the air, allowing fresh breeze to flow smoothly, caressing Bedelia’s skin with gentle brushes. And the wind is not alone in its touches. Hannibal’s other arm sneaks around Bedelia’s waist and he pulls her closer as they walk. She rests her hand on his back, sighing softly, enjoying the moment of quiet tenderness.

Suddenly, the hand moves from her waist to cup her behind in the same manner he did before. Bedelia’s eyes spring open in a sharp gaze.

“Aren’t you tired?” she says with amusement, looking at him from under her hat, as his hand remains securely on the curve of her body, shifting together with her every step.

“Never,” he proclaims with a gleam in his eyes, adjusting the placement of his hand ever so slightly.

Bedelia raises an eyebrow; she still remembers the time when even Hannibal’s exceptional stamina was rendered obsolete by the tiny being they have created together. He became responsible for his own undoing after all, yet in the most unexpected of ways.

But now his eyes persist in their eagerness, the same brilliant spark she knows so well, never dulled through the passing of years. Her body responds instinctively, the remaining whit of energy lit up within her and soon burning with the same fervour. She tilts her head up in a silent invitation and Hannibal leans forward to press a gentle kiss on her lips, like a seal of agreement. With their daughter deeply asleep, the evening is theirs to enjoy.

Her hand reaches out to stroke their daughter’s hair then settles itself on Hannibal’s back once more. Smiling, Bedelia licks her lips, savouring the promise of more caresses to come. The salt from Hannibal’s skin lingers on hers, but she can only discern the sweetness of the affection.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the Lecter Family at the beach. Thank you to those who encouraged me to indulge my mind and write it. Family fics will always come with a bit of reserve to me; I never know if I am getting it right and managing to do the characters justice. Feedback would be mostly appreciated. ♥  
Mira courtesy of Lena/awayfromsight. I also follow her headcanon about the ever protective Hannibal not wanting to leave the safety of their home and only caving in when Mira was 3. This takes places during their first journey to Italy.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
